


Siempre el hedor de la sangre

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Altered Mental States, Azkaban, F/M, Imprisonment, Introspection, Master/Servant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: La obscuridad de Azkaban casi es punzante.Me hiere los ojos, me llama a sí como su mejor esclava.Como él. Esa obscuridad, lo sabía, es él.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort





	Siempre el hedor de la sangre

**Siempre el hedor de la sangre**

_“Cambiadme de sexo y convertid mi leche en hiel. Desde los pies a la cabeza, llenadme, haced que me desborde de la más implacable crueldad.” _

La obscuridad de Azkaban casi es punzante.

Me hiere los ojos, me llama a sí como su mejor esclava.

Como él. Esa obscuridad, lo sabía, es _él_.

_Cambiadme de sexo_

Ya no soy una mujer. No lo he sido por muchos años. Me he vuelto en un cuerpo, un arma, una pasión ciega y mortal. Letal por los otros cuando soy puesta enfrente a mi locura, letal por mí misma cuando estoy en sus manos.

No hay ruta de escape, y comienzo a sentir su presencia fluir en mis venas, mezclándose a la sangre pura de que estoy tan fiera.

Trepa dentro de mí, con un regocijo casi maligno, tomándose esos pocos fragmentos de mi alma que se quedan enteros.

_Y convertid mi leche en hiel_

Hiel, hiel. Esa hiel profunda, prepotente, fluye en mis manos y mis palabras, siempre inundadas de sus ideales y mi amor malsano por él.

Amor aún vivo y siempre más corrupto, entre las paredes grises de esta prisión.

Me siento acometida por esta piedra, dura y fría como mi corazón, agrietado, pero aún vivo.

Vivo por él, que sigo esperando.

Noche tras noche, cada minuto y cada instante.

Yo estoy aquí, viva, loca y hecha de pura pasión, espero mi Señor como un animal que espera a su presa, y luego se queda matado.

Matado, porque la espera mata.

Miro mis manos, que solo han visto muerte y dolor, y casi no tengo éxito de ser fiera de esas. Han tocado muy poca carne, estas manos. Han apretado muy poca piel, estos brazos.

Ya no soy una mujer, no tengo leche para criaturas con mí misma sangre.

Solo hiel, por esos niños ya hombres que osarán acercarse.

_Desde los pies a la cabeza, llenadme, haced que me desborde de la más implacable crueldad_

Cruel.

He oído esta palabra resonar en mi mente, pronunciada de miles voces, con tono lamentoso o enfadado, o triste o lleno de odio.

Y siempre lo he amado, porque esa crueldad me pertenece, es mía, una parte congénita y una regalada por él, por la manera en que vive en mi como una enfermedad.

Estoy saciada de crueldad, pero aún no satisfecha.

Tengo gana de descargar mis instintos más bajos, mientras estoy atada a las cadenas de esta prisión, mientras espero una libertad siempre más leja, mientras rogo todo el mal que está en el mundo para que me alcance, para que me haga reina y sirva del dolor que sé que puedo causar.

Y mi mente vaga, incansable, se dirige hacia los pensamientos de todos los que he doblegado a mi voluntad, quien pensaba de ser amo y ha sido esclavo, quien ha subestimado la locura de mis acciones, confundiéndola con debilidad.

Yo soy fuerte, soy viva, y docenas de hombres que viven en mí misma prisión pueden confirmar cuanto mi poder en sus vidas sea segundo solo al suyo, a lo del Señor Tenebroso.

A lo de Voldemort, que está esperando.

Como mí.

_Convertid mi leche en hiel_

Cerro los ojos e imagino los suyos, tan poco profundos y tan brillantes, como la más hermosa de las piedras.

De vez en cuando me pasaba de envidiar su falta de humanidad, esa humanidad que siempre me ha esclavizada a la pasión por él, insatisfecha porque yo seguía alimentando su fuego.

Ahora, él es por doquier en esta celda oscura, sumergida por las aguas de un mar siempre en tempestad.

El negro de mi alma y de la oscuridad se funden con el rojo de su mirada, y me recuerda que hay sangre que solo espera de ser derramada, por nuestras manos que solo conocen muerte.

_Cambiadme de sexo_

Borre lo que queda de _mi _sexo, Señor, y hágame fiera de ya no ser una mujer, de poder confundirme en la eternidad, siendo nada, pero siendo todo.

_…desde los pies a la cabeza..._

Desde la mente de cristal, lábil y lista a romperse para descargar su rabia, hasta mi corazón, ese granito que no puede ser vulnerado por otros que una fuerza capaz de superar cada obstáculo, de destruir todo lo que encuentra en su camino. Mi corazón, _esto_ corazón, se nunca vos obstaculizara, mi Señor, vos ruego de devastarlo, de quemarlo hasta los cimientos, y de tomar todo lo que tengo de ofrecer, porque soy yo que vos lo estoy dando.

_...de la más implacable crueldad_

La crueldad no ve, la crueldad cae en el mundo y lo envuelvo, así como está envolviendo a mí en esta maldita prisión que me corta las alas, mientras hombres que no saben de ser ya muertos crean de haberme enjaulada para la eternidad.

Estúpidos, inconscientes que la eternidad solo vive hasta que vos vivís, que todos somos máscaras en un siniestro juego de masacre, de que cosecharemos cada víctima, una tras la otra.

_Convertid mi leche en hiel_

Convertid mi leche en hiel, mi Señor.

Estoy aquí, ahora, un cuerpo inane que espera al frio, superando la locura pero acogiéndola, esperando de dejar fluir en su cuerpo un veneno que sigue regenerándose, y que me hará resurgir cuando decidierais que será el momento.

_Cambiadme de sexo y convertid mi leche _

_en hiel. _

_Desde los pies a la cabeza, _

_llenadme, haced que me desborde de la más implacable crueldad_

De la más implacable crueldad, mi Señor. Voldemort.

Yo soy vuestra.

** _~Vale más ser la víctima que vivir con el crimen en una alegría preñada de inquietudes~_ **


End file.
